Good Girl, Bad Girl
by Blue Elephant 18
Summary: Riley Matthews was a good girl. She always followed the rules, and tried to never disappoint anyone. She tried her best to make everyone around her happy. Then she met Maya Hart.


She was a good girl. She always followed the rules, and tried to never disapoint anyone. She tried her best to make everyone around her happy. That's when she met Maya Hart.

.

.

.

She is six when they met, in first grade. The blonde was the last one to get to school that day, and was chastised in front of the class. But she didn't care. The brunette was shocked that someone could dismiss getting in trouble with a flip of her hair.

"Aren't you sad?" The brunette asked the blonde as she sat down.

"Why would I be sad?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Because!" The brunette said like it was obvious. "You just got in trouble!"

"Trouble is my middle name." The shorter of the two replied, confused.

"Really?" Asked the good girl.

"No. It's an expression." Maya replied.

"Oh. Well still, you shouldn't try to get in trouble." The taller girl scrambled to explain.

"I don't try. Trouble kind of looks for me. Don't tell me you're one of those perfect girls."

"What's wrong with being perfect?" Riley asked, incredulous.

"If you always follow the rules, you never have any fun." Maya explains.

.

.

.

She is seven when she realizes Maya's parents aren't normal.

"So you don't have a dad?" The tall girl asks.

"Nope." Maya replies.

"That's impossible." Riley scoffs. "My mom says everyone has a dad."

"I have a dad, goofball." The blonde laughs. "I just don't live with him."

"Why not?" Riley asks.

"My mom didn't get along with him anymore." Maya shrugs. "It's no big deal."

"It's one of the biggest deals in the world." Riley hugs the blonde, who hugs her right back.

"Thank you." Maya whispers.

.

.

.

She is ten when they start to make new friends. Maya sticks to Riley, but Riley introduces her to Farkle and Missy.

"I don't like her." Missy whispers to the brunette, pointing at the other girl across the room. "She's weird."

"She's my best friend, and if you don't like her, then you can't be my friend anymore." Riley yells.

"Fine! I didn't want to be your stupid friend anyway!" Missy hisses. "Have fun with your 'best friend'."

"I will!" Riley yells back at her, before turning around to face a shocked Maya.

"You care about me enough to let her go?" Maya asks.

"Of course!" Riley dances over to her friend. "We're best friends."

They hug, and sit next to each other for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

She is 12 when she first experiences what some call 'love'. She loves Lucas Friar, and he feels the same. She even starts to drift away from her best friend.

.

.

.

She is 15 when she first experiences heartbreak. Her perfect boyfriend dumped her for Missy Bradford and her rich family. When she tells Maya, the blonde hunts him down and screams at him until the principal had to pull her to his office. She gets detention for the month, but promises the brunette it was all worth it.

.

.

.

She is eighteen when they realize one of them will never go to college. Maya's mom just can't afford it, and even the Matthews can't find enough spare money to send the blonde somewhere. So she gets her first job as a waitress at the Pineapple Diner. Her mom is heartbroken, but she promises Riley she'll make it back to the top.

.

.

.

They are both over twenty when Riley graduates college. The two meet up at the Pineapple Diner and talk about their dreams. The brunette can't help but notice the dark circles under the blonde's eyes, and how her dreams are just a little smaller than they used to be.

.

.

.

She is 30 when her best friend gets hit by a car. She rushes from her job at the bank to the hospital, just in time to see Maya before the tests. They look into each other's eyes, sharing a private conversation as they wheel the blonde down to the examination room.

"Make it out." Riley tells her.

"I will."

.

.

.

They are 32 when Maya gets her next job - a baker at a small bakery down the street from the NightHawk Diner. She gets the job from her new boyfriend, Jace, the son of the bakery owner. One day when she comes home, her hands are still covered in syrup, but a simple ring glistens on her finger. She promises Riley that she can be the bridesmaid at the wedding.

.

.

.

They are 36 when Riley brings home an extravagant ring, along with a handsome man named Clark. Her dad almost explodes at her, and they get in a fight. Later though, when Maya climbs through Riley's new condo window, she manages to patch the bond between father and daughter.

"You're lucky that he cares so much." Maya assures her. "I'd give almost anything to have my father care about me."

.

.

.

She is 40, now with a three year old son named Michael. Her best friend now lives in Chicago, with her husband and her two children, Kenton and Maggie. They still see each other every year on Christmas, special events, and birthdays. They also call and video chat every week, just to check in.

.

.

.

She is 70 when she hears the news. Maya Hart was hospitalized in the middle of the night for cardiac arrest, and would not survive more than a week longer. Despite her age, the brunette immediately took the first flight to Chicago, just to see the blonde one last time before she died.

"Thank you, Riles. For being in my world."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
